Society is such an odd thing, isn't it?
by MusoukaS
Summary: Greed, backstabbing, money vs. love. When you think about it, society and the human being are such odd things, aren't they? Rated M for some minor strong language.


_I was actually planning to make a book out of this. Don't ask me how, because I don't know yet, but I like it so far actually. The dark, philosophical thought of this character, which is a female as she goes on about her daily life. _

_Also, I know that there are many contradictions in this little prologue, but it's just to get your mind working and my mind was just throwing this on the table. _

_Whatcha think? Like it? Don't like it? What should I change, what should I keep? Let me know! _

_(c) me_

_Mature warning because of some strong language. I watch too much Free Agents.. :/_

_Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the following story._

* * *

Yes, in this world, nothing is for granted. Everywhere you look, it's inbred with money; you can't get anywhere, do something or even care for yourself without it!

Is this acceptable?

Why do we just take it and swallow it as if it's no biggie whatsoever? That we're fine with it, that we're cooping as great as ever?

Why not fight it?

Hardly anyone will stand up and fight against the current society. As if we're all scared to help out that little old woman who's making false attempts to cross the streets. Hardly anyone will think, "Hey, let's help her, or him - it's hardly a male elderly in these type of scenario's-, out".

Well, some of us have the guts to help out. But for the others - so, what if she accidently trips and breaks one off of her hips? Or both? So what, society says. She's simply a number; one of over 6 billion numbers, each one desperately trying to get the best out of life, for themselves and/or their relatives, at least we hope so. I know I do...

But it's not only the little old lady scenario that bothers me..

The same goes out for helping each other, whether or not when we're sick, or old, or young- you name it. We'll do it reluctantly or not at all! We're born in a selfish society - me, me, me and fuck the rest who gets in the way. Not to mention the casual screwing each other over for one's self-centric purposes - oh yes! Just to feed off of someone else, just to become and get better - much better!

Aren't we rich?

Aren't we powerful?

And for what?

So that society will grant you your 15 minutes of fame and will spit you out afterwards when someone else stabs you in the back and takes your place? And then, oh, then, you'll beg those around you to understand how much you've been through, ask for pity, because it had been such a long, hard, bloody and difficult battle to get through, one you either victoriously or barely won.

But they'll spit you out once more, surprising you by sucking on and licking the ass of the newcomer who took your place and you'll be left alone, in the pitch dark, sobbing and crying your heart out. They've forgotten about you, haven't they?

I pity you, not because you want to and not because you deserve it, but because you're a pathetic human being, all alone on this planet with no one to care about you, with no one who will miss you when you're gone. No one who will love you – just for who you are, because you've forgotten who you are a long time ago, it being masked throughout the years by backstabbing, by abusing and using others to be the best, to be the strongest, the most powerful and richest human being on the living planet. You became what you sought, what you chased. You became bitter, greedy, completely losing every bit of sanity and humanity that was left. You lost the true meaning of love, loving one another.

And for what?

What does fame, what does money, what does power, what does strength give you in the end?

Exactly. Absolutely nothing.

It doesn't replace the empty feeling you feel deep within. Love can not be replaced by material possession and many think otherwise, until they notice they can't.

All that hard work, all the sweat, the blood, the years and tears that it cost to get you where you are now – all for nothing, all completely worthless, because you will lose it in the end.

And for that, you are pitied for by some.

Just because for what you've done to get where you were. That's how society rolls. You better get used to it or fuck off and live underneath a rock if you don't like it – or you'll be thrown out of society. They will put a label on you, "Well, that's just that wacky, insane son of a bitch. Don't go there, he might cut your ear off or eat your head up. He's dangerous. He's strange. Don't pay attention to him. He's a nobody".

But granted, there can be exceptions where one actually seems so compassionate with one another. For instance: Death. Oh, yes. When it suddenly involves dying, then most of us are willing to help, give our two cents.

Why the sudden change of heart?

I've wondered about that for many, many times.

Do we feel guilty?

Will society frown upon us?

Call us bastards when we refuse to help someone who's dying?

How so?

How can we be bastards all of the sudden while we never changed our way of life?

What's so wrong about that and why is it suddenly utterly wrong to do so?

What I'm trying to say is: Why are we the cold-hearted bastards all of the sudden? Who made that rule? Why doesn't it count for all the cases; for those who are healthy, young and/or old, not just the dying ones.

Have we lost the true meaning of humanity – being there for one another, taking care of those around you – whether it's a relative, a friend or maybe a stranger, are we not all human beings? Do we not scream whenever we burn an inch of skin? Are we not capable of loving each other? Are we not made from flesh and bones, each one of us, no single human left out on this matter?

Or is this simply slowly fading away, until nothing remains and all that will be left will be hatred, envy, jealousy, distrust, disrespect and dislike? Should our new slogan be: "Make war, not love?" in this new era?

Even though this is just one of its many well-hidden layers that none of us speak off, society and being accepted in one is such an odd thing...don't you think so?


End file.
